fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goddess (Fallout Equestria)
Summary The Goddess and Other Fallout Equestria Characters created by Kkat The Goddess Is one of the main antagonists in Fallout Equestria and is an important presence in each of its side stories. As the war was coming to an end the Ministry of Arcane Sciences was studying on ways to put an end to the war by any means necessary. When it became clear the war risked destroying the world everything they decided everything had to be thrown at it to have a chance of ending the war. Lead by Twilight Sparkle they invested everything into making the average pony living death machines, whether it be walking suits of armor, the ever helpful Pipbuck, or most egregiously the Impelled Metamorphosis Potion better know as Taint. Taint would unfortunately the Ministries most disastrous experiment, as well as its last. A potion or formula that can mutate ponies into Alicorns, the very gods they worshiped could now be anyone. Trixie Lulamoon a rival to Twilight that she embarrassed was a researcher on the project having contributed greatly to spell development. Wanting to put past differences aside and truly make her "Great and Powerful" Twilight insisted that she be the first test subject, the first Alicorn born of the project. Upon accepting the role and as she was set to begin the process, the end of the world had come as a Nuclear Strike impacted the facility. This caused Trixie to fall into the giant Cauldron of taint and being overwhelmed with it. When all was said and done she had merged with the Cauldron, her magic being so strong that she absorbed the souls and radiation of the dead ponies around her, becoming one with her "Unity" of voices. She gained their memories, intelligence and latent powers if any, adding more and more to the fire. Additionally she was able to resurrect the dead as Alicorns like the potion intended. With her new found powers and abilities "The Goddess" began her crusade across the wasteland, with the powers vested in her, she aims to make everyone a part of her Unity. Appearance The Goddess in Fallout Equestria appears as a disfigured mess of ponies and pony skin overtaking a giant calderon. The Fleshy abomination is primarily colored light blue, but other colors can appear should a personality other than Trixie come to prominence within the creatures conscious. Personality As previously mentioned, The Goddess is a mixture of numerous ponies with various personality traits having influence over it in some shape or form. The most dominant of the personalities however is that of Trixie. Trixie is overconfident, and egotistical, leading The Goddess to view anyone that doesn't align with it as of sub intelligence. Personal Statistics Alignment: Fluctuates from Chaotic to Lawful Evil Name: The Goddess, Trixie Origin: Fallout Equestria '''by Kkat, a '''My Little Pony/Fallout Fanfiction Gender: Body and Dominant Personality is Female, however its in possession of countless Male Souls, Alicorns are all Female Biologically but can still contain Male Souls Classification: Mutated Alicorn Abomination Age: Around 200 years old as a single being, Over 200 years old, Likely around 240 for oldest individual entities apart of The Goddess. Birthplace: Maripony as unified being, varies for other entities. Likes: Its Alicorn creations, Unity, The Black Book, Power Dislikes: Littlepip (Thinks she is wasted potential), Red Eye (Its biggest rival for supremacy in the wasteland), Zebras (Unable to read their minds), Ghouls (Views them as poison to the future), being separated from its creations, anyone who would dare bring harm to Alicorns Status: Main body Deceased (Killed in a Nuclear Explosion set off by Littlepip), Unknown for most entities possessing it (Twilight Sparkle transferred her conscious to an Alicorn to ensure Littlepip escaped the ruins of Maripony safely before passing on to the afterlife) Affiliation: Unity Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C, 8-C '''with Alicorn Summons '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Multiple Personalities, Magic, Extraordinary Genius, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Regeneration (Low Mid, scaling from its underlings), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Forcefield Creation, Possession, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Resurrection (Can Resurrect the dead as Alicorns), BFR, Can Summon Alicorns to its aide, Weather Manipulation and more (Should have access to any magical ability its underlings or members of its conscious demonstrated previously.) Attack Potency: Small City Level '''(Erected a Barrier around the entire Maripony facility which is described as such size in the story that was able to partially contain a Mega Spell Implosion), Alicorn are '''Small Building to Building Level Speed: Immobile, Massively Hypersonic reactions, Alicorn are At Least Massively Hypersonic (Consistently described as being superior beings to all other creatures within the story which would put them above Calamity and Ditzy Doo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Level Durability: Small City Level (Such force was needed to put it down, the after effects of said explosion could be seen in the clouds surrounding the area for several hundred miles.) Small City Level with Forcefields (Partially contained the explosion that killed its caster.), Alicorns are Building Class ''' (Comparable to Littlepips strongest weaponry.) '''Stamina: High '''(Maintained said Barrier even as the explosion was killing it.) '''Range: Kilometers '''with most magic '''Standard Equipment: Alicorn Summons, and what they would carry with them, otherwise none notable. Intelligence: Varies, Extraordinary Genius when fully cooperating (Has Twilight Sparkles intelligence), but this can qualify for much lower if its dominant personalities don't cooperate. Weaknesses: Cannot move, cannot read the minds of Zebras, the Elements of Harmony/Mane Six Statuettes can resist its magic. Although Trixie has dominant control, she sometimes struggles with controlling other prominent souls to do things should they disprove. Trixie is overconfident to a fault. Severing the Alicorns mental ties with The Goddess will drive them to brief madness. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mutants Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Empathy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Blood Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7